


Butterfly

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Delenn goes through a discovery period after coming out of the cocoon.





	Butterfly

**Title:** Butterfly  
**Author:** <sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Babylon 5  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 364   
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #64 at Dove_drabble. Discover yourself   
**Summary:** Delenn goes through a discovery period after coming out of the cocoon.

**Butterfly**

The moment that Delenn came out of the cocoon, she knew everything had changed. She wasn't Minbari and she wasn't human. She was somewhere in the middle.

No one could have told her what exactly would happen to her. The prophecy was vague in what would happen. It was the reason that the council was opposed to her going through with the transformation.

She stared into the mirror. She almost didn't recognize the woman staring back at her. She changed more than she had expected. Her eyes were darker. Her skin was not as pale as it was before.

She ran a finger over her pink lips. Her brow furrowed in confusion. The sensation was curious.

She looked so different. She had hair and lots of it. She marveled at the long dark tresses. It was so strange when it curled around her fingers. It was part of her yet she thought it foreign.

Everything felt different as well. The robe she was wearing felt scratchy. The chair she was sitting on was hard and uncomfortable. The carpet under her bare feet was soft. It was overwhelming at first.

She hadn't expected so many things to be different. Nothing in the prophecy had prepared her for any of this. It was disturbing and exciting at the same time.

She could smell Lennier preparing her a meal. She knew what he was making but it didn't smell the same. Nothing did.

Smells she once enjoyed now werel nauseating. Other smells made her feel things she didn't expect. It was if her senses were not her own anymore.

When Lennier brought her the food he prepared, Delenn took one bite and pushed it away. It had been her favorite dish but not anymore.

She looked apologetically at Lennier as he took away the dish. She knew he was trying to help her but he couldn't. He wasn't the one going through all this.

Delenn realized that she would have to discover who she was and what she had become on her own. Her experience was unique to her.

Delenn looked in the mirror again. She smiled as she whispered….

“In Valen's name. Let the journey begin.”


End file.
